Li Si Invades!
|caption 4 = 이사 습격! (Li Si Attacks!)}} "After the fight against Zi Lu, Han Fei disappeared, with Li Si taking her place as the head of the Qin Strategy Department. Li Si and Han Fei were students in the Department of Ethics. Disagreeing with Xun Zi's ideas, the two left for the Department of Jurisprudence, and joined QIN after they graduated. Although they seemed to have a good relationship, Li Si secretly hated the more successful Han Fei, who got in her way. So she came up with the idea to frame Xun Zi, and let Han Fei do the planning, thus making the latter become the first target in the Department of Ethics' eyes, along with ambushing her herself while Zi Lu attacked. Although the two were in the same school, the two had different personalities. Li Si thinks the only way people will bow towards QIN's power is through brutal torture, so she has made lots of ways for questioning and penalties. Sometimes in order to test the ways, she would even use them on innocent people after framing them for a crime they haven't committed. Li Si of course, is smart, however also a terrible person. After becoming the head of the Qin Strategy Department, she had used spies to make CHU destroy itself from within after splitting it into fractions. Through that she has gained the trust of the emperor, and kept herself safe from the internal investigation on the vanished Han Fei. When she realized that the Department of Ethics was also investigating Han Fei's disappearance, the only way to keep her position safe was to eradicate the group completely. She then used the excuse of destroying the main body of the Department of Ethics, and lead the army herself to attack the main center of the enemy group..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Li Si Invades! is the 8th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever (also known as The Law and Strategy of Losing Control). After the events of Han Fei Invades!, where Han Fei was poisoned by Li Si and went missing, the Department of Ethics conducted an investigation, whereas QIN did not, due to Li Si's success in causing the faction CHU to fall apart in Chu Huai Wang Invades!. Li Si and Han Fei had originally attended the second research department of the Department of Ethics, but instead turned to the Department of Jurisprudence due to disagreeing with the philosophy of Xun Zi. After joining that school, they soon joined QIN, but Li Si had always been jealous of Han Fei's greater success. So in the shadows, Li Si prepared a plan to bring about Han Fei's downfall, by poisoning her in secret and making her vulnerable as the primary target of a counterattack by the Department of Ethics in a plan where Han Fei determined all the details to frame Xun Zi. Li Si had a great mind, but believed that the only way to make people obey QIN was through torture and horrible punishment, and she designed many horrific devices that were used against many innocent people, and presumably what led to her evil plan against Han Fei. She avoided investigation from QIN by earning the trust of Ying Zheng after dissolving CHU, but when the Department of Ethics launched its own investigation, she planned an attack to completely eradicate them in order to stop any further investigations. She attacks the main research group, the Philosophy Team, leaving them surrounded, but Yan Hui manages to lead a counter attack against Li Si with the assistance of Xun Zi and help from a rescued Han Fei. Li Si's forces start to lose the battle, but suddenly the Ink Army arrives, which causes Li Si to panic and order a retreat. The leader of the Ink Army, Mo Zi, will later speak to the player in War-Ending Blade. Counter Unit The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Yan Hui, and the Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Han Fei. Although not a counter unit, Mencius activates special dialogue when brought. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * The Conspiracy's End: After the Han Fei conspiracy, it was revealed that Li Si had been Han Fei's guru. But, Ying Zheng already did not trust Li Si. * Mysterios Army: After seeing the mysterious army invade, Li Si's forces retreated. Just what is the Ink Army after? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates